In a Crazy Kind of Way
by lexette27
Summary: Welcome to Winkie Mental Institution... where Oscar was sent because of his past experiences. Here, he meets his three beautiful roommates: Theodora, Evanora, and Glinda and there they must help each other cope their miseries... and if they're lucky... get out.
1. Chapter 1

So I got obsessed with OTGAP for a while now... and this just happened to pop in my head after reading a whole lot of mental institution kind of au stories. And then I thought, Hey why not? So anyway, Read and Review... constructive criticism is highly recommended. I still get nervous when I post stuff... so here it is.

Oh, and I don't know what genre this belongs... but for sure, there will be some romance. Summaries aren't my thing, and I sure need a beta for that... and because this is unbeta'd.

Also this contains Oz/Glinda, Oz/Theodora, Glinda/Evanora and Evanora/Theodora.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTGAP. If I did, It would have ended in a different way. All characters, and things belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

_He couldn't help himself. No one messes with him… no one makes fun of him, no one touches him except Annie. That's why he tackled the guy and beat him up senseless until Annie and John pried him out and dragged him home._

_They were cleaning the blood of his face and hands while explaining to him what happened. Apparently, they got this a little more often nowadays. He would beat up people senseless… and then he blacks out during the process, not remembering any of his doings. _

"_Oz," Annie said with worry, "John and I have been talking about this for a while now. And I'm… We, are really sorry, but we have to, alright? It's for your own good."_

"_What are you talking about?" Oz said his eyes wide with fear. To them, he looked like the lost kid John's family found so many years ago. _

"_Bro, we're really sorry, okay?" John said, "But you're temper's getting out of hand and-"_

_There was no need to continue the sentence. The white van had parked in front of their house and Oz immediately knew what they were going to do. He felt paralyzed with fear and shock. They couldn't. How could they? They were his family ever since. Why are they doing this? Anger rushed through his veins, he shouted; he lunged at his brother… no, he lunged at John. But before he could even grab hold of his neck, strong arms held him back, cloths of a straight jacket hugged him._

"_How could you do this!?" He shouted, being dragged away, "I hate you! I hate the both of you! How could you send me?!"_

_He was pushed inside the back of the van, and the doors closed. He peeked at the two of them on the glass shield on one of the doors. They were looking at him with sadness in their eyes, worry written all over it. _

"_Oz, you're my brother," He tried to lunged when John said that, "But this is for your own good, okay? We'll see you soon."_

_Annie reached out and touched the glass, "I'll see you soon, Oz. I love you."_

_And with that after thought, the van started. He shouted, and tried to break through but nothing was working. The last thing he saw was Annie and John disappearing from his sight… black circles began to cloud his vision. And then, Darkness. _

"…He's waking." He heard the first female voice say.

"He was really cute when he was sleeping, wasn't he?" a lighter female voice this time.

"Theo, stop it. Both of you stay back." A darker tone, more authoritive… but still light at female.

_Great. Where the hell am I? Did Annie bring some friends over?_

His eyes strained to adjust to the bright light. Finally, he saw the small gray room. It hit him, John and Annie had sent him to a mental institution. And he had three females as roommates. Wait, who are these people?

His eyes fell first on the one in front of him. _Black hair, deep brown eyes, red jacket… hey this chick looks kinda cute._

"Hi, My name's Theodora." She said, "And you're pretty cute… hell, you look handsome. What's your name? Why are you here? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Do you want to-"

"Theo!" the girl next to her said. _Short brown hair, chocolate eyes, tall, green shirt… I'm guessing she's Theodora's sister, judging by her looks. _

"Do NOT finish that sentence, and stop making him uncomfortable." She said, it would have been snapping, except it sounded soft, like she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'm Evanora, by the way."

"Hi." In all honesty, that was all Oz could mutter for the moment. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Four beds adjacent to each other… and that's it. No windows, no furniture… the door was surely locked.

"Give him some space." _Hey that voice sounds familiar_. "I'm sure he's still taking in all of it. He just got here. Lay off, both of you."

They parted ways, the figure came to view. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes… she looked like her.

"Annie?" He said, scrambling out of bed and running to her. He engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Whoa, pal." She said, politely pushing him off, "You seem to be mistaking me from this 'Annie' person. My name's Glinda."

He looked like a lost puppy now. He felt all emotions surged through him… He was sad, because this person wasn't Annie. He was happy because this person looked like Annie. But all of that, he felt angry because he was here… He slammed his fist on the nearest wall, making cracks on it.

It didn't satisfy him.

He slammed in more punches… one after another. Until something zapped him. He felt to the ground from the impact. He finally took in his clothes; Gray shirt, sweat pants, silver dogtag with his name on it, orange bracelet… oh, and dog collar on his neck.

"Yeah, when you go too wild, that happens." Theodora said behind him, helping him in a sitting position. "Welcome to Winkie Mental Institution, by the way, mister…"

"Diggs." He said, "Oscar Ambrose Diggs."

"Well, why don't you tell us you're story?"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WEEEEE~! thank you for everyone who has reviewed. :3 sorry for the late update tho. I got a wee busy in school. I mean, who knew High School here was this hectic? And to think I'm still a sophomore. :/ **

**anyway, I'm still so sorry if I mess up so terms. Really, this is my first time doing an au story like this, I'm just collecting data from what I have read from books or other fanfictions. so please, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Oh, and Warnings on some language and some violence here. just try to bear with me since I'm still new to posting stuff; probably rating is Borderline T and M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Otherwise, the movie would have been like this. Haha!**

* * *

The question burned in his mind. He wasn't anti-social; and he was pretty sure he wasn't a sociopath either. But what he did know was that he didn't like answering those kind of question. He hated that question. Anger boiled through his veins and before he could hold himself back, his mind went blank.

_Oz was only four at that time, and his mother and brother were at the kitchen, Him playing with his toys and the two of them were preparing dinner. His father was late yet again. For his brother Zach, he grew accustomed to the constant bickering of those two; but for Oz, he took it the another way. "Bickering" never really covered it for Oz. The loud yells at each other, the living room turned to a battleground as the two adults threw the nearest stuff they could find and continue yelling at each others' throats until their soar, then they go separate ways, Father slept on the couch while Mother slammed the bedroom door shut. Oz would help Zach clean the dishes and he would go straight to his room, finding something to break before crying himself to sleep. This routine went on for years... Oz lost count. _

_Until one day of course. He didn't know how old he was... nine? ten? He never did count. But it was another one of his father's late night arrivals. They all sat on the table having a tense meal as Zach tried to keep a conversation going from school. He didn't how it happened. But the tension grew as his mother furiously wiped her eyes and stood.  
_

_"How long did you have it with her?" _

_The clatter of silverware. His father's immediate anger made him rise up too. _

_"It's none of your business." he said, barely controlled anger dripped his tone. _

_"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!" his mother yelled back, "I AM YOUR WIFE! YOUR FUCKING WIFE! HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WE'RE MARRIED, YOU MANWHORE! WHO IS THAT SLUT I SAW YOU WITH?!"_

_"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"_

_The slap echoed through the room. The two sons went wide eyed with mixed emotions. Zach was the one who reacted first; stood up and escorted Oz to his room. _

_"What's going on?" Oz asked, "What's happening to mom and dad?"_

_"Listen you little brat," Zach replied rather bitterly, "I want you to stay here. I've endured so much that it actually hurts. But enough is enough, you know? Just stay here, I'll take care of mom and dad."_

_He disappeared. Just like that. Oz was known to be rather disobedient at times, and this was the time where he went out and listen to their arguments. Big mistake.  
_

_The living room was a complete havoc; Glass, porcelain and other unrecognizable shattered objects lay everywhere, his parents stood on opposite sides, Zach in the middle, worst was everyone was yelling._

_"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" Zach yelled at his father, "IF YOU WON'T GIVE US, THEN GIVE THE LITTLE KID A LITTLE CONSIDERATION THEN! HOW DO YOU THINK HE'LL REACT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT YOUR SLUT FOR TWO YEARS, HUH? MOM IS GIVING IT ALL SHE'S GOT, AND YOU'RE JUST OUT, MANWHORING-"  
_

_His father's fist connected with Zach's nose, bright red liquid dripped down and Oz was too shocked to move. The second punch came much slower, and this time, their mother was able to fruitlessly attempt to hold the fist back. She was pushed away to a pile of glass shards, and more blood was shown as her arm was pierced by the sharp object._

_Oz's vision began to blur as he understood everything. His father was having an affair with someone else, and his mother had been enduring her husband's infidelity for two years now, and his father had acted like it was no big deal. When were they planning to tell him, he had no idea. But one thing he knew, this wasn't his father... not anymore. And one thing he promised is that no one hurts his family. _

_He dashed downstairs, in the middle of all the fighting. He managed to push his dad away from his mother and brother from anger and adrenaline. Shocked expressions shot Oz but he never noticed. He was glaring at the now unknown man. _

_"Oz..Kid, please go back to your room-"_

_"NO, SHUT UP!" He shouted with a voice not quite his own, "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU HURT MOM AND ZACH?! HOW COULD YOU HURT ME?! YOU PROMISED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE! WHY ARE YOU-?!"_

_Another punched was launched and this time, it landed on him. He felt blood trickled down his mouth as he tasted the metallic taste. His anger seemed to control him. At that age, he was bigger than most kids, and was one of the strongest. He tackled his father... come to think of it, he didn't know what exactly happened. He remembered tackling his father, struggling and grappling. He remembered his mother and Zach, trying to pry him away. He didn't remember how they got to the kitchen, but he remembered holding the knife. He remembered seeing it pierce his father's throat. He remembered denouncing him, he remembered seeing his father's body on the floor, dead and choked on his own blood._

_His mother crying, Zach's face twisted in a disbelief, the rain pouring down and sirens of ambulance and police. He was numb, too full of emotions to move. Annie was there to comfort him as they were brought to the hospital to be treated. Tears began to stream down his face as it all sunk down on him. _

_He killed his father. _

* * *

The look on Glinda's face as she witnessed the newcomer wriggle and move in his sleep was unreadable. But one thing she knew for sure, she was beginning to see past Oscar. The violent reaction when Theo asked him about his past shocked her albeit just for a moment. She acted fast; grabbing Theo by the arms and pushing her away just in time as Oscar lost control once more. The violent shakes and wrecking, and then the collar shock. Once he blackened out and his body no longer shaking from the aftershocks, they gently lay him across the bed.

Glinda studied their new roommate. A smile etched in her face as the thoughts came into her mind.

"I know that look, Glinda." Evanora interjected, "What ever do you have in mind this time? Please don't tell us it's another of your escape plans. The last roommate we had had the unfortunate share, you know."

"It is, Ev." Glinda said, her smile getting wider, "This is the guy we've been waiting for. And yes, I do feel bad about the last guy... whatever his name was, for the unfortunate turn of events. But rest assured, this guy is special. He belongs with us."

This earned a questionable look from Theodora. "Ain't that what you said to all the others who also shared the unfortunate events?"

Glinda was silent for a few moments. True, she wasn't exactly one of the best in being an escapist. And she had promised herself not to do anymore escape plans until she was sure she could do it. But it had been too long since she last tasted freedom, and something about Oscar attracted Glinda to try once more.

"He's special, you know." she said in a huff, "He's just like us. Labeled a freak. But this guy could be our way out. I mean, those punches scared the shit out of me. I swear, this will be the last one. But I know we can do this."

She met the sisters' eyes. It had been a long time since Glinda had this kind of optimism... since when was Glinda optimistic even? They knew she shouldn't trust her. All the others failed, why would this one be any different? But even they felt it, that little spark of connection they had when they saw Oscar.

Maybe, just maybe, one more try shouldn't hurt.

"Alright." They said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: YEEEEAH~. BUT SORRY IT SOUNDS A LITTLE RUSHED. I WANT TO GET THIS DONE, I REALLY DO. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, OK? REVIEWS ARE REALLY WELCOMED, EVEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ANTICIPATED. **

**I DO HAVE AN IDEA THOUGH; say if I pass my Biology, Math, Asian Civilization tests, then I promise I'll update two chapters at a time... and if I get a higher grade than passing, probably like almost top, then I'll take up a prompt of whatever you like... either to post for the fic, or a separate story. What do you think?  
**

**Oh, and Read and Review. :)**


End file.
